


The Ice Prince

by Metalgrl29



Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalgrl29/pseuds/Metalgrl29
Summary: Liam Changkyun would be described by those who managed to escape his wrath as a heartless and cold monster. As the heir to a wealthy and powerful family in the underworld he was feared by all. Groomed since birth to take over the family business he was taught early on that there was no room for friendships or love.Jooheon happens to find himself at the wrong place at the wrong time and happens to witness a murder. Changkyun finds himself for the first time dealing with feelings that he’s never encountered before. Can Changkyun figure out his feelings before it’s to late as a rival family seeks revenge and targets Jooheon.





	The Ice Prince

Jooheon rubbed his eyes yawning as he clicked on the print button seeing the number of pages go by in a blur until it showed print job completed. He could finally breathe a sigh of relief as he quickly gathered his belongings. After double checking that all his pages to his term paper had printed he exited the library.  
Jooheon couldn’t help but shiver as the chilly winter air bit at him as he tried to shield himself from it. Halfway down the ice free sidewalk the sound of screeching tires caught his attention as car lights turned the corner sharply. Against his better judgement he decided to follow the dark SUV’s towards the alleyway where the sound of arguing could be heard. 

Changkyun stepped out the vehicle running his fingers through his dark brown hair, he’d be given orders to collect on a debt that was past due. He approached the man who was still trying to catch his breath while his hands were bind by two goons. Upon inspection Changkyun noticed that the young man was the step son of a rival family who had been feuding with his family for generations. He couldn’t help but laugh as he lifted the man’s face up to look at him. “You have the nerve to borrow money not knowing the consequence’s Gun Hee.” He spat at the frighten man’s face.

“Please I.M. I was going to pay it back but my parents cut me off and have disowned me, can you give me more time.” The trapped man pleaded to the younger. “I don’t give second chances Gun Hee you of all people should know this.” Changkyun replied as another set of screeching tires came down the alley.

Changkyun’s first and second in command quickly blocked their leader as the unknown SUV came to a halt with guys spilling out of it. A scowl appeared on Changkyun’s face as he saw the person approach. “This doesn’t concern you Zico so I suggest you leave while you can.” The younger warned as a smirked appeared on Zico’s face. In a matter of seconds chaos erupted as a gunshot rang out in the alley way, Jooheon gasped as his the scene unfolded before him.

He ducked low behind a trash can ignoring the foul smell as he tried to hide and get out of harms way. He could only hope that no one discovered him as the commotion died down resulting in tires screeching past him leaving a trail of burnt rubber behind.  
Changkyun groaned as he felt a heavy body get off of him and help him up. “Gun Hee’s dead.” The calm voice stated looking Changkyun over making sure he wasn’t injured. His other guard made his way over to the lifeless body checking him. “Shownu.” The voice called from afar as Changkyun nodded for the man to take his leave.

Jooheon managed to calm his nerves and catch his breath just as the trash can lid fell with a loud crash on the pavement. Cursing out loud Jooheon quickly got up just as voices were yelling at him to stop. He took of in a sprint leaving his backpack behind as he hauled ass to his dorm room.

Shownu reached the area that Jooheon had been at only to see the male turn the corner. Mentally cursing to himself he glanced down and saw a black backpack by the trashcan. He returned to the SUV with the bag in hand passing it to a now pissed off Changkyun as he got in the SUV. The smaller man tossed the contents of the bag until the owners student ID fell out. “Lee Jooheon your ass is mine.”

XXXXXX  
Jooheon groaned as he finished throwing up what little food he had left in his stomach. After flushing the toilet he got up to wash his mouth out as well as his face as the nights events replayed in his head. He couldn’t believe what he had witness and didn’t know what to do next. A loud knock on his door startled him sending him in panic mood until a calming voice announced there presence. After breathing a sigh of relief he quickly opened the door glancing out the hallway to make sure it was clear before shutting and locking the door. “What’s got you so spooked.” The voiced asked looking the younger over seeing something was clearly up. Jooheon took a deep breath and explained what had happened leaving his friend speechless. “You have to go to the cops Jooheon, like right now.” Jooheon shook his head no. “I can’t Hyungwon these people aren’t someone you mess with if I go they’ll for sure come after me.” He finished just as the door busted open reveling several men storming in.

Both Hyungwon and Jooheon attempted to flee but failed miserable as two men grabbed them. Both men did their best to fight against there capturer’s but it was useless. “It’s better if you don’t fight us.” The dark voice stated as the two men stopped moving. Changkyun stared the two men down looking at the one with whitish hair. “Are you Lee Jooehon?” He asked with amusement seeing the man nod his head yes. “How much did you see tonight?” Jooheon swallowed hard before answering “I saw enough to send your ass to prison.” He replied earning a chuckle from the man staring at him.

Changkyun found the man in front of him interesting, no one had ever talked to him that way before and lived. The now defiant man was staring hard at Changkyun making him feel slightly uncomfortable due to the fact that he found Jooheon quite attractive. He shook his head clearing his thoughts as he signal for his men to take the two away. Jooheon and Hyungwon fought all the way to the SUV before being met with darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX  
Thoughts? Let me know.


End file.
